


Stammi Vicino Blood Bank

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Steampunk (I Think LOL), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic BDSM, Vampire Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Humans are…primitive creatures. And thus, they must show respect to those more evolved than they are: theVampires.The world as you know it no longer exists. Vampires walk among us, keeping control in what is left of our society. The apex predators, able to control the human population with their pheromones and dominance over all.Inspired by the webcomic "Blood Bank".





	Stammi Vicino Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have nooooooooooooooo clue where this is coming from if I'm quite honest. I have never written something like this before, but I fell in love with the webcomic Blood Bank and was like "GOD, I can't stop picturing this as a Vikturri story!" & thus, this was created (why am I doing this to myself!?)
> 
> Please note this will follow close to the webcomic for those who have read it. It's going to be rough between our boys, but I promise things will eventually turn out for the greater good, I swear!
> 
> (Reposted because I accidentally removed it from my profile).

_Humans are…primitive creatures._

The Lord held a thick metal chain in his hand, one end of it locked into the collar currently situated around another male’s neck. The man in front of him was wearing a sharp and slim fitting white undershirt with a mauve jacket, the sleeves reaching between his elbow and wrists, the front embellished with gold accents. The man’s legs were hugged snuggly with fitting black pants and his feet covered in expensive dress shoes, the likes of which would have cost his entire personal life’s earnings.

He could hear the whispers the others were making as he followed behind the Lord.

“It’s a _human_ of all things,” he heard a woman whisper. “That uniform, he must be a banker.”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” a male voiced said with an amused tone. “Lord Viktor has been bringing him here a lot recently. I think he may have…become attached to this banker.”

“Oh really? That would be a first for Viktor. He finally has a taste for human blood from a single donor?”

_Humans are…primitive creatures. And thus, they must show respect to those more evolved than they are: the **Vampires**._

The Lord, _Viktor_ , opened a door at the end of the hallway and tugged on the chain, pushing the human inside the dark confines of the room before following suit, slamming the door behind him as he followed him inside.

“Looks like that human is in for the time of their lives,” the female said as she flipped a blonde curl over her shoulder. “I think the Stammi Vicino Blood Bank will have to start looking for a replacement. Once Viktor is done with him, that human will be nothing but a forgotten memory.”

_If only they knew the true nature of their beloved Lord Viktor Nikiforov._

* * *

The room before them was still one of the most amazing things he had scene in his time of living. The… _playroom_ , as others would call it, had to be one of the most well stocked contraptions for anyone interested in the BDSM scene.

The man lifted his chin as he wrapped the heavy chain in his hand. “Well now,” he said as he approached the figure kneeling on the ground, “How do you plan to pay for the way you shamed me this time… _Viktor_?”

The human knelt so he was eye level with the vampire, who seemed to be a shivering mess as he struggled against the restraints on his wrist which were bound behind his back. Long silver bangs fell onto the left side of his face, covering one of his bright blue ocean eyes as he looked up at the human with aroused eyes. “M-Master,” the vampire moaned as the human caressed his cheek with a black gloved hand, the material rough against his smooth and unblemished skin. “I beg of you. Please, _punish_ me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback on if this is worth continuing :)


End file.
